Mauvaise pioche
by angeyumi
Summary: Ce n'est pas la suite de ne jamais capturer des folles mais ce sont les mêmes persos! Cette fois nos 2 folles travaillent pour wufei! La pauvre, il n'a pas fini de souffrir!


**Auteur : Angeyumie**

**Genre : Délire!**

**Dislamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais je me bat avec la justice pour que ca soit le cas ! **

**Angel r : T'as aucune chance !**

**auteur: Merci de ton soutient!!!! **

**Blabla: Wufei va encore souffrir!!**

**Auteur: Me revoilà, après un an d'absence! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que Ne jamais capturer des folles!!**

**Par contre ce n'est pas la suite, j'ai juste repris tous les personnages et j'en ai fait une autre fic!! Ne vous inquiétez aps, Wufei va souffrir!!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et laissez moi une petit reviews ou une grande, please !**

_**Chapitre 1: Wufei n'a vraiment pas de chance!**_

Chef: (criant) QUOI?? Vous l'avez laissé s'enfuir!

R: (calme) Bien sur que non, chef! Il nous a échappé mais je vous jure, on était à (montrant ses doigts) deux doigts de le capturer!! N'est ce pas Yumie?

Y: (calme) Exacte!!

Chef: Yumie comment avez vous pu laisser Reï boire pendant la mission?

R: (encore bourrée) Je n'ai bu que deux verres!

Y: Elle n'a bu que deux verres!! _(Ange y: Elle a bu 2 verres moins 6!!!)_

Chef: Ne vous foutez pas de moi!! Reï, vous saviez que vous étiez en mission, comment avez vous pu boire ne serait ce qu'une goûte d'alcool?

R: Bah la bouteille était devant moi et elle me disait: "Reï, bois moi!!! Bois moi!!!" alors j'ai pas pu résister! Et puis, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, mon copain, il m'a quitté hier (pleurant)!! C'était horrible!! Comprenez moi, chef!!

Chef: Et vous Yumie, qu'est ce qui vous a pris de laissez Reï se charger de la bombe?

Y: (faisant l'innocente) C'était dans le feu de l'action!

Chef: Vous savez pourtant qu'elle ne sait désamorcer une bombe que théoriquement! Alors pourquoi?

Y: Je viens de vous le dire!! C'est dans le feu de l'action!!

Chef: Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de balcon? Yumie, comment ca se fait que vous vous êtes retrouvée suspendu au balcon du premier étage?

Y: C'était dans le feu de l'action!!

Chef: Et comment vous avez pu oublier d'évacuer les personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur du château?

Y: Dans le feu de l'action!

Chef: Vous n'avez que cette phrase à la bouche!!

R: Moi, je reprendrais bien un verre de champagne!!

Chef: Reï Tomoyo!!

R: Oui, chef?

Chef: L'alcool c'est fini pour vous!!

R: Pourquoi?

Chef: Punition!!

Pour mieux comprendre comment nos deux jeunes préventaires c'étaient retrouvées dans le bureau de leur chef à subir sa colère, il faut remonter à quelques heures plutôt.

Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud. Les oiseaux chantaient, les abeilles butinaient, les papillons volaient. Enfin bon, c'était le printemps. _(Angel r: Ton but c'est quoi?? Faire fuire les lecteurs dès le premier chapitre?? Auteur: Non, j'essaye de trouver un début de chapitre accrocheur!! Angel r: C'est raté!! Surtout qu'avec Wufei dans le titre, on va faire fuir tout le monde!!)_

Le printemps, quelle douce saison pour faire une fête et inviter des hauts dirigeants de ce monde et des colonies, se disait notre bonbon rose insupportable enfin je veux dire Relena.

Alors que la fête battait son plein, deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la grande salle, des filles encore inconnues de la haute société.

L'une était brune aux yeux marrons, les cheveux arrivant au-dessus des épaules, raides, portant une robe rouge, assez classique mais très décolletée.

L'autre, brune aussi aux yeux bleus, les cheveux un peu plus courts que sa coéquipière et bouclés, portant la même robe mais de couleur mauve.

Ces deux jeunes filles n'étaient autre que des aprenti-préventaires, se trouvant dans une période des plus cruciales. Elles ne devaient en aucun cas, je dis bien en aucun cas, rater une mission sous peine d'être recalé.

R: (celle qui porte la robe rouge) Yumie, qu'est ce que tu décides?

Y: (celle qui porte l'autre robe! _(Angel r: Non, on avait pas compris!!)_) Attend, tu me demandes ca à moi?? Tu rigoles?? C'est toi qui me reproches de faire tout le temps des plans foireux et là tu me demandes de décider?

R: Oui!

Y: T'es complètement dingue!

R: Non, le chef a dit que tu prenais les directives de la mission!

Y: Bon, tu surveilles près...

R: Ouais, je vais surveiller près du buffet!

Y: Si tu veux!! Je m'occupes de vérifier les entrées et les sortis!

Alors que Yumie s'exécutait, Reï buvait verre sur verre, oubliant totalement l'objectif de sa mission. C'est ainsi que lorsque le criminel recherché se montra et passa devant Reï, celle ci ne le remarqua même pas. Yumie par chance ne la manqua pas et dans le feu de l'action, elle cria à Reï de désamorcer la bombe du côté ouest qui était la direction d'où provenait le poseur de bombe, avant d'avoir une idée lumière et de passer par le balcon pour le rattraper alors qu'il avait prit les escaliers et sortait dans le jardin. Malheureusement pour elle, sa robe l'empêcha d'aller plus loin et elle resta coincée à travers les barreaux du balcon, suspendue au-dessus du vide.

Quant à Reï, elle n'emmenait pas large. Au lieu de prendre du côté ouest, elle prit du côté est et se retrouva dans un bureau où normalement la bombe aurait du se trouver.

R: Petit bombe où te caches tu?? Petit petit petit? Je vais te trouver! Je sais que tu es là!!!

Tout d'un coup une explosion retentit sur l'aile ouest du château.

R: Ah! Bah je t'ai trouvé!!! Je savais bien que c'était moi qui allait gagner!!

Et c'est ainsi que le poseur de bombe pu s'enfuir tranquillement. Revenons maintenant au moment présent.

Chef: Vous vous rendez compte que je suis censé vous évaluer!! Avec cet échec vous pourriez être recalé!!

Y: Vous allez pas faire ca??

Chef: Non, parce que malgré tout vous êtes de bons éléments!! Je vais vous trouver quelqu'un de plus compétent et surtout beaucoup plus...comment dire...près à affronter n'importe quelle situation avec un sang froid à toute épreuve que moi pour vous former!!! Vous pouvez y aller!!

R et Y: Bien chef!!

Le soir même, dans son bureau, Wufei reçut une lettre et les dossiers des jeunes filles. Il lu d'abord la lettre qui était très brève: "Bonjour, je vous laisse vous occuper de deux cas très spéciaux pour les évaluer!! Tout est expliqué dans les dossiers!!! Bonne chance!"

Wufei dut relire au moins cinq fois les dossiers _(Angel r: Ouais, faut qu'il déchiffre tous les mots et qu'il les cherche dans le dico!! Ange y: Parce que tu crois qu'il sait ce qu'est un dico? Angel r: non!!) _car il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus: trois de leurs anciens chefs avaient fait une dépression nerveuse, deux avaient pris leur retraite plutôt que prévue, un avait démissionné, un autre était parti en vacances et n'était jamais revenu, mais ce qui l'étonna le plus se fut leur pourcentage de réussite en mission: 90 malgré certain début difficile.

Wufei referma les dossiers en soupirant fortement. La journée de demain allait être longue, très longue.

Le lendemain, à la première heure, Wufei convoqua les deux jeunes filles dans son bureau.

W: Vous êtes Yumie Nakurà et Reï Tomoyo?

R: Bah oui, sinon on ne serait pas venu!!

Y: Vous venez de nous convoquer!! Si à votre age vous avez des trous de mémoire c'est grave!!

R: On peut vous présenter un bon docteur si vous voulez?!

W: (énervé) Fermez la!! Je ne risque pas d'être aussi gentil que vos anciens supérieurs! Ce n'est pas parce que vos taux de réussite en mission sont élevés que je vais vous faire de cadeaux ou que je ne vais pas vous recaler!!

R: C'est bien, vous devez montrer votre autorité!!

W: Melle Tomoyo, je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler!! Ici, c'est moi qui commande!

Y: Notre ancien chef avait raison, il a un peu plus d'autorité que lui!!

R: Ouais mais pour le sang froid, je ne vois toujours pas!

W: (refermant le dossier) Je crois que je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de vous examiner!

Y: Ah non!! Pitié!! Ne faites pas ca!! On va être sage!!

R: On va essayer!

W: Bon, je vais énoncer des règles à suivre: 1) Vous me respectez! 2) Vous ne m'interrompez pas! 3) Vous ne prenez pas de risque inutile! 4) Je veux les dossiers toujours à l'heure sur mon bureau! 5) ...

Wufei énonça plusieurs règles dont nous ne vous donnerons pas toute la liste pour ne pas vous endormir. _(Angel r: Wufei, le somnifère le plus puissant, existant sur terre!! Auteur: Non, ma prof de philo est beaucoup plus en dormante que lui!!)_

W: Et pour finir, je ne veux en aucun cas que ce qui s'est produit dans le palais de Relena, se reproduise! C'est clair?

R: Clair comme de l'eau de roche, chef!

W: Ca tombe bien l'affaire dont nous devons nous occuper est la continuité de votre affaire de bombe. Mais en réalité c'est bien plus complexe qu'une simple affaire de bombe! L'homme que vous recherchez, fait parti d'une organisation des plus puissantes dans le monde du terrorisme! Nous ne connaissons pas exactement quel est son objectif final mais elle a à son actif déjà plus de 150 tentatives d'attentats sur des personnes haut placées dont une quarantaine d'entre eux ont atteint leur but et ont causé la mort de plusieurs personnes innocentes! Elle recrute les meilleurs tireurs, les meilleurs fabricants de bombe, espion, tueurs à gage, et autre. Celui qui est à la tête de cette organisation est encore inconnu à ce jour. Nous avons donc pour mission, pour le moment, d'arrêter ce poseur de bombe et d'en tirer le plus d'information possible!

Y: Ca va pas être facile, on ne sait jamais où il va frapper!

W: Du peu d'information que j'ai, on peut en déduire qu'il ne frappe que là où se réunit le plus de personne importante!

R: Mais c'est que vous êtes intelligent, chef!!

W: Ne vous foutez pas de moi!!

R: Mais pas du tout, chef! Comment pourrais je me moquer de quelqu'un d'aussi perspicace et intelligent que vous?!

W: Melle Tomoyo!!

R: Oui, c'est moi, chef!

W: Encore une réflexion de ce genre et je vous recale!

R: (marmonnant) Si on n'a plus le droit de faire des compliments!!

W: Ce n'était pas des compliments comme vous le dites mais des sarcasmes!

R: Pas du tout!! Vous devriez arrêter de vous dévaloriser, chef! Et reconnaître que malgré tous vos défauts, vous avez quand même au minimum une qualité! _(Angel r: Non, il a rien!! C'est cas désespéré!!)_

W: Melle Tomoyo! Je vous rappèle que celui qui va décider de votre admission en tant que préventaire c'est moi alors je serais vous, je ferais très attention à ce que je dis et à ce que je fais!

R: (marmonnant) Mais vous n'êtes pas moi!

W: Je vous ai entendu! Bon, passons! Je vous veux demain à la première heure dans mon bureau!

R: Chef, vous ne croyez pas que vous allez un peu trop vite! On ne se connaît même pas!! Et puis, toutes les deux en même temps, est ce bien raisonnable! Je suis pas sur que vous soyez assez endurant pour...

W: (rouge) Dehors!!!

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent du bureau de leur nouveau chef, le sourire aux lèvres.

Y: Tu crois que si je le tue, le monde me remerciera?

R: c'est vrai que d'un certain point de vue, le chef est un crétin et que ca serait une libération pour l'humanité de faire disparaître cette horreur mais comme le monde est composé de crétin comme lui, ils vont croire qu'on essaye de s'attaquer à eux et vont prendre ca pour une extermination de la race des crétins et alors ils vont vouloir te tuer!!

Y: (la frappant) Baka!

R: En gros, t'iras en prison!

Y: C'est bête!

R: Tu peux toujours le tuer dans ta tête!

Y: C'est une solution!!

R: Tu crois que j'ai fait quoi pendant qu'il énumérait ses règles?

Y: T'as dormis!

R: J'aurais pu!! J'ai imaginais tous les moyens possibles pour le tuer!!

Y: Je le verrais bien exploser!!

R: Bon, celui là tu crois qu'il tiendra combien de temps?

Y: Je dirais qu'il est pas prêt de lâcher!

R: (surprise) Quoi? T'as vu comment il a craqué en quelques heures!

Y: C'est un ancien pilote de gundam, il doit avoir de la ressource!

R: Moi, je dis, il va craquer à la première mission!

Y: Ca serait tellement plus facile de faire cette mission si on n'avait pas à être surveillé pour l'examen de préventaire! Ils pensent tous que cette mission peut être réussite aussi facilement! Ca fait déjà un an qu'on est sur cette affaire et j'ai l'impression qu'on piétine! Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi ils ne bougent pas plus que ca!!

R: Ils doivent avoir leur raison! Mais t'es sur de tes sources?

Y: (grand sourire) Sûre et certaine!!

R: (soupirant) Si c'est comme des plans foireux alors on est mal!

Y: Eh!! je te permets pas!

Dans son bureau, Wufei s'avala plusieurs comprimés portant le nom de "doliprâne" ayant pour effet de calmer les migraines. Pour être sur du résultat et vu l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il y avait dans sa tête, Wufei décida d'en prendre plus que la dose prévue. _(Angel r: Ouais, et il va faire une overdose!! Il va crever!!!!!!!!!!! Auteur: Malheureusement non!! je n'ai encore besoin pour l'histoire!!)_

La mission allait être longue, très longue. Mais Wufei ne pouvait imaginer encore à quel point elle allait être longue, très longue.

**W: Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui souffre?**

**Auteur: t'as trouvé que tu souffrais beaucoup dans ce chapitre?**

**W: Ouais!**

**Auteur: Attends de lire la suite alors!! Ahahahahah!!!**

**W: sadique!!**

**Auteur: Je sais!!**

**Voilà la fn du premier chapitre!! Laissez une reviews, please!!**


End file.
